Missing: Sonny's Heart
by Sunset Clouds
Summary: Missing: Sonny's Heart. If found, return to Sonny Munroe. Or send it to Chad Dylan Cooper." SonnyChad, Sonny/Chad, S/C, Channy, mention of Sonny/OC but it won't last, I promise


**AN: **So, I was listening to 'When Did Your Heart Go Missing' by Rooney when this idea came popping into my mind. I really hope you like it. I think it's my best story/oneshot yet. I have a good feeling about it.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER! WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU'RE SO DEAD!" Sonny's voice echoed through the halls of the Mackenzie Falls studio. I smiled secretly as I sat on the couch of Mackenzie Falls, sipping a pina colada beside Portlyn. Portlyn smiled at me, though confused.

"Why is she mad at you now Cooper?" Portlyn asked. I just smirked as the studio doors flew open.

"You'll see," I told her as an enraged Sonny Munroe rushed through the studio, capturing my image immediately. I smiled as I stood up while she stormed over. Without a word, before I can comment on her frazzled hair, she gripped my arm, yanking me out of the studio. I bit my lip as her nails dug into my skin. Ouch! It hurt an awful lot, I thought. I knew I'd have a bruise or a long cut there soon. I noted that Sonny was extremely mad. In her other hand, she clutched a piece of paper. I knew she would be mad, and probably confused.

I grinned as she pulled me around a dark corner, pushing me against the wall.

"If you wanted something Munroe, all you had to do was ask," I said. Just after those words flew out of my mouth, I finally realized the dangerous and very rare evil and dangerous glare she was giving me. If looks could kill, I would definitely be dead twice already.

"What is the meaning of this Cooper? You sent this to MY BOYFRIEND this morning. Is this some kind of joke for you? I know you don't like him, but still," Sonny asked, fuming as she thrusted the paper into my hand. Uncrumpling it, I opened it as I surveyed the paper I sent to Sonny's newest boyfriend, Liam, boyfriend of Sonny for three weeks already. In the middle, there was a picture of a heart, around it, words.

**Missing: Sonny Munroe's Heart**

**Last Seen: Three weeks ago**

**If found, return to either: Sonny Munroe**

**So Random set, Studio 3**

**555-6367**

**OR SEND IT TO**

**Chad Dylan Cooper**

**Mackenzie Falls set, Studio 2**

**555-2255**

I took a look at Sonny, who was still glaring.

"So, what's the problem?" I asked. Sonny's mouth flew open, as if she couldn't believe I was asking that. She moved closer, pushing me against the wall.

"What's the problem? You send my boyfriend this and you ask what the problem is? The problem is, you deliberately sent this to Liam, basically telling him we should break up. And besides, why would I dare give my heart to you? You'd break it," Sonny spat out angrily. I had to glare at her and I gently pushed her away.

"How do you know? You've never been Chad Dylan Cooper's girlfriend. I never break hearts," I defended myself. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but you torture them until they wish they were broken. Are you really joking about this poster?" Sonny asked. I thought about it for a minute before shaking my head.

"Of course not Munroe. I have to be honest with you; this poster is one hundred percent truthful. Liam stole your heart Sonny; I'm pretty sure you want it back. You're just angry that I'm the only one daring enough to do something. Face it, you don't love Liam. The last date you had was last week; the last phone call was yesterday at noon. If you loved him, you'd spend every minute of the day thinking about him; so much, you wouldn't be able to concentrate on your work sometimes. You'd hold your phone in your hand, waiting for his call or at the very least; keep your phone in your pocket. You would have a picture of him in your wallet and show it to everyone all the time. If you loved Liam, you would be more furious, burning the paper and then beating me to a pulp without any explanations," I told her. Sonny laughed.

"I'm not mean Chad; I'm not going to beat anyone. I just wanted an explanation," Sonny defended. I smirked.

"Well, you got one. I did it because you don't love him and I was trying to open your eyes," I told her. Sonny looked at him.

"And what was with the part about sending my heart to you? Do you- like me Chad?" she asked curiously, her staring sending shivers down my spine. I gulped nervously, unsure how to answer the question. Of course I did; but she was still with Liam. Thinking of that dirty scumbucket made me angry. He didn't deserve Sonny; only I did. Stupid jealousy, I thought as I looked at her dumbly.

"Figure it out yourself," I told her. I could see her thinking deeply. Suddenly, she let out a little gasp.

"You do like me," she realized. I nodded.

"But clearly you're still with Liam. So, good luck with him," I said before leaving a shocked Sonny in her wake.

---------------------------------

It was a full day and I hadn't seen Sonny since our talk. Obviously she went back to Liam (Mr. Insecure, as I called him) and didn't like me after all.

I sat in my dressing room, bouncing a small red ball on the wall. I had been doing it for the past hour, since filming was temporarily stopped because Portlyn and Robert were both throwing up and another cast member, Shelley, was in a really bad mood.

I sat, staring at my phone, hoping maybe Sonny would call, at least to put me out of my misery of waiting to find out if she and Mr. Insecure were still together.

A knock on my door came suddenly. Groaning, I set the ball down and stood up lazily, strolling to the door. As I opened it, I found a sheepish Sonny standing there, smiling.

"Sonny, what are you doing here?" I asked her. Sonny walked into my dressing room as I shut the door, facing her.

"Well, I'm here, sending my heart to you Chad," she told me sweetly. I looked at her in confusion.

"What? But what about Liam?" I asked stupidly. She just smiled.

"What about Liam?" she asked sweetly as she moved closer to me. I smiled as I knew; she chose me, Chad Dylan Cooper. I finally took the chance I always wished I could.

I kissed her, knowing her heart was mine for a long time.

**There you go guys! I hope you enjoyed it. There will be a possible sequel, called Wanted. I'm still working out the details for it. So, review guys! Love ya! **


End file.
